Necessidades
by Mille Siqueira
Summary: Desde o inicio eu senti que não deveria voltar. Eu senti – e sabia – que iria partir novamente. Agora não há mais volta, eu terei de ir embora novamente, mesmo que doa – a mim e a ele -, eu terei de ir.


- Eu não sou obrigada a aturar suas loucuras, Edward! – Gritei tentando soltar meu braço de seu aperto de aço. – Solte-me!  
- O que você me disse, Bella? – Perguntou ele, sombrio. – Você me disse que ia fazer compras, mas está aqui, nessa droga de cinema com uma de suas amigas vadias.  
- Eu estou aqui com sua irmã, idiota!  
- Não muda o fato de que mentiu para mim!

Levantei as sacolas de loja de grifes e bufei. Edward estreitou os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

- Por que não me ligou? – Perguntou, olhando para o lado.  
- Você é louco?! – Franzi o cenho, furiosa, para ele. – Eu vim só no cinema com sua irmã, depois das compras!  
- Você ainda poderia ter me ligado. – Ele sussurrou, ainda olhando para o lado.  
- Você não é meu dono! – Cuspi entre dentes, tentando – inutilmente – evitar olhares curiosos das pessoas ao redor.  
- Eu sou seu namorado e isso basta!

Eu sabia merda, eu sabia desde o inicio!

Suspirei longamente.

- Tudo bem! – Levantei as mãos para o alto, como alguém que se rende. É, eu estava me rendendo. – Eu vou embora!  
- Ok, vamos! – Edward respondeu, parecendo aliviado.  
- Eu disse: _eu vou embora!  
- E eu disse que "ok", nós vamos!_

Droga! Eu sabia que seria mais difícil que a primeira vez, mas eu não aguentava mais.

- Não Edward, _eu_ vou partir. – Suspirando continuei a falar. – E não irei mais voltar.  
- Você não...  
- Sim, eu posso e farei!

Olhei para o lado. Eu o amava loucamente e doía, doía muito, vê-lo sofrer, mas era o meu bem estar, minha qualidade de vida e minha própria vida que estavam em jogo.

- Não! – Ele disse entre dentes. – Você não pode me deixar! – Ele gritou, assustando não só a mim, mas a todos por perto.  
- A mente é _minha_, o corpo é _meu_ e a vida, ah sim, a vida, é _minha_! – Gritei. Eu já estava farta de gritar. Sussurrei sufocada:

- Eu não sou um objeto pra ser sua, Edward!  
- Você é minha, eternamente minha e para sempre minha! – Ele disse com raiva. – E eu sou seu!

- Eu vou partir. – Disse simplesmente e virei às costas. Ele sempre me dava um bilhete de o 'por que' d'eu ir embora.

Ele segurou firme em meu braço esquerdo, me obrigando a virar nos calcanhares.

- Não me deixe de novo. – Ele falou sufocado, deixando uma lagrima escapar de seus olhos. – Fique!  
- Eu... Não posso. – Sussurrei também sufocada.  
- Eu quase morri quando você partiu, não sei se posso sobreviver se ver você ir embora novamente.  
- Desculpe, mas será assim! – Anunciei olhando intensa e fixamente em seus olhos verdes. – Não há como um sobreviver sem o outro morrer. E neste caso, eu escolho a _minha_ vida.  
- Não me mate!  
- Você quer que eu morra?  
- Eu posso mudar. E posso salvar _nossas_ vidas! – Disse ele com pressa.  
- Você prometeu isso tantas vezes. – Sussurrei balançando a cabeça. – E em tantas vezes você não cumpriu. Como posso acreditar, agora?  
- Acredite! – Edward suspirou. – Por mim, por você, por _nós_!  
- A magia se foi, não há mais como acreditar, não há mais como crer em _nosso_ amor.  
- Por favor, _por favor_! – Ele implorou. Minha garganta inchou.  
- Não dá mais, baby! – Pela primeira vez, disse tudo o que quis sem gritar. - Não posso, não consigo mais viver com seu ciúme, com essa... Obsessão. Isso não é amor!  
- É amor! – Ele discordou exaltado.  
- Não, é uma obsessão com a qual eu não posso viver e isso me mata de todas as maneiras possíveis, e mesmo que eu consiga viver com todo o resto, eu não posso lidar com _isso_. É demais para mim!  
- Fique! – Implorou novamente.  
- Eu irei partir. – Falei firme, tentando guardar o choro para quando estivesse só. – Hoje mesmo pego minhas coisas em _sua_casa.  
- A casa é _nossa_!  
- A casa é sua, estou lhe dando minha parte.  
- Para onde você vai? – Perguntou ele em murmúrios carregados de dor.

- Voltarei para Seattle. – Respondi receosa. – Mike deve estar louco para que eu volte ao centro de pesquisas.  
- Não pode ir esta noite. Durma lá em casa, pense melhor. – Ele disse esperançoso. – Fique!  
- Eu vou para cara de meus pais. – Sussurrei. – Forks não é tão longe de Port Angeles.  
- Eu vou com você, sabe com é, segurança! – Ele sorriu torto. O sorriso doía de se ver.  
- Não! – Discordei exaltada.  
- Por quê?!  
- Se já dói ver-me partir, não doera mais se eu pedir – mandar, na verdade – que parta? – Perguntei, olhando o chão meio sujo. – Por que, certamente é isso que acontecerá!  
- Fique!  
- Pare de implorar! – Gritei cansada. – Eu vou!  
- Não!

Suspirei e me aproximei dele, pegando seu rosto em minhas mãos pequenas e pálidas.

- Eu te amo. – Ele sussurrou de olhos fechados.  
- Eu também. Loucamente! – Sussurrei também de olhos fechados, grudando minha testa a sua. – Cuide do que está em minhas mãos agora, porque eu nunca mais cuidarei.  
- Eu vou atrás de você. – Ele murmurou depois de um minuto.  
- Não vá! – Respondi sentindo a garganta inchada. Abri os olhos e ele me fitava. – Se eu voltar, partirei novamente, e isso somente significa mais dor a mim e a você!  
- Então... Fique!

Beijei-o.

Eu podia sentir minhas lagrimas querendo me trair, como sempre traiçoeiras em sua missão.

A língua de Edward tocou a minha e eu senti mais dor ao deliciar-me com aquela sensação pela ultima vez.

Eu sabia que era a última a vez. Aquela despedida tinha um gosto diferente da anterior, a primeira.

Essa doía mais. Seu gosto era tão mais doloroso e tão mais delicioso quanto à primeira.

Nossas línguas mantinham-se páreo a páreo em sua batalha e eu terminei a _guerra_ com um rápido e gostoso toque.

Dei-lhe um selinho.

- Amo-te! – Murmurei tirando minhas mãos de seu rosto glorioso.  
- Fique! – Implorou Edward novamente, segurando minhas mãos.  
- Se cuida! – Pedi, libertando minhas mãos das suas.

Virei às costas e caminhei lentamente.

_É isso que você quer!_, disse a mim mesma.

Parei.

Estava prestes a virar quando retornei aos _trilhos_.

Era necessário, essa era uma necessidade que era para ser atendida o quanto antes.

Permitindo-me chorar, continuei meu caminho.


End file.
